2011 memories
by toomanycoolkids
Summary: THIS DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DISNEY FAIRIES I PICKED A RANDOM CATEGORY IM SORRY OK
1. myv 2011 diary xx

_cherish the times when you're young and happy because nothing lasts forever_

* * *

**19 may 2013**

guess what I found?

the diary I owned when I was ten

awh I used to be so happy, confident and "popular".

I spent 15 minutes reading, laughing and wondering about my life choices then. oh boy.

ok this is really embarrassing but I legit wrote my mood of that day at the top of the page. -facepalm-

if I did that now, i'd probably have about 6 or 7 moods a day because of my mood swings.

those were the days -happy cry-

to summarise my diary of 2011,

I hate physical ed to the core

I discovered some people do and say things they don't mean just to please you ((basically two-faced))

I got made fun of and I got really bothered and ranted about it for the first time

I was a loser and compromised for all of my friends because I was really scared of losing them

I thought best friends really lasted forever

I was a complete nerd

I sat beside a really cute guy in class

the girl I hated sat with my crush

I wanted very bad to go for the overseas emersion trip

me and Amanda had a constant battle over who was smarter

my grandma was really mean I guess

I liked this boy named cyphus - I regret it now

my crush once helped me to cheat in a test and I thought he was the cutest saint ever

I was obsessed with the front seat bc teacher's pet ew

I drew my crush's name in hearts

this really weird boy facebook messaged me "hello dead" yes with a d - what

my fave fave fave teacher ever sat me beside the naughtiest boys of the class bc I was a prefect

I had horrible handwriting

constance thought that marcus and I were siblings

my crush and I had this cute facebook convo and I thought I went to heaven

I was about to make it to the shot-put to represent our class when the class flirt shouted my name and I got distracted...

I was so stupid I wrote "if my crush likes me back, make it rain tomorrow" -facepalm- it did rain though...

I was really happy when the most popular girl in the school talked to me -facepalm-

I found it cute when boys call my full name

our physical ed teacher treated us like circus dogs

this indian guy from another class pulled my shirt and screamed "SAVE ME"

I absolutely hated our substitute teacher

my crush shouted during physical ed that he loves me

boys actually noticed my existence and bothered to chat with me on facebook...

my best friend started using me and I didn't realize

in the same day, both Benjamin and RZ treated me like a dog/maid

both Marcus and owen calls me by my full name...

* * *

all this literally made my jaw drop. tbh I don't remember most of this...

and there's one conversation that made me feel really bad

so it was the middle of science class

_kelvin: I know who you like_

_me: who?_

_him: malvin_

_me: what?_

_him: I saw you two walking together and you sat with him last year_

_me: I sat with you too, sitting with someone doesn't mean I like that person, right?_

_him: i'm too stupid, you won't like me_

I feel so bad I should've said something...!

uhh guilt is eating me up oh I should have said something... -cries-

* * *

I feel like facepalming myself for everything that happened but everybody makes mistakes and looking back, I had a pretty fun year despite the downs of being treated like a slave by the popular girls and being picked on by the popular guys bc im such a pure nerd that im so easy to mess with.


	2. vikki

_vikki_

if I wanted to talk about 2011, i'd have to mention my "bff" vikki.

despite myself being a complete nerd, I had a best friend.

we sat beside each other in class and even though we didn't have much to talk about, we became pretty good friends.

we would talk about how all the popular girls acted stupid and bitchy (secretly wanting to be them)

I guess we sort of "hated" each other but just sat together so we didn't look like losers

yep

she was kinda mean and nobody really liked her neither did mel - everybody thought she spread rumours about people but she didn't; it was -cough rz cough-

*sidenote: I should stop using real name in case somebody finds this ooh shit

to be completely honest, I didn't know much about vikki. we didn't talk about ourselves. hated ourselves too much to talk about that and gossiped to avoid our own pathetic lives

i'll always remember the sasha bear you gave me xx


End file.
